phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Patrickau 26
Archives * Year 2010 - Link here * Year 2011 - Link here * Year 2012 - Link here Trouble with User Oona12 The user Oona12 was cursing and insulting people on the chat. Oona was also spamming and posting and reposting unnecessary and hurtful things and claiming to be an admin. Also mentioned she was Oona11 and Oona 13, so keep an eye on that. She is also only 7. I watch a lot of TV. 15:31, April 4, 2012 (UTC) : Just in case, I'll block her for a week for intimidating behavior and harassment. Patrickau 26 16:26, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Delete work Hi, Patrick. I'm Chip J. I just have a question. Last night I made an edit concerning the quotes on the episode The Tri-Stone Area and I saw that you reverted it. I'm just wondering why. Did I do something wrong with it? It is an actual quote from the episode so I'm just curious as to why it was deleted. Thanks! Chip J 17:06, April 4, 2012 (UTC) : I revert it because you didn't use the dialogue template for that memorable quotes you made that I quickly undo you work and it was poorly written too. To make it up to you, I'll add a different quote there that really hit the mark. Patrickau 26 17:29, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I see what I did wrong. Thanks! :) Chip JChip J 17:50, April 4, 2012 (UTC) RE:April fool joke gone bad Well, you could've just locked the blog so no one could comment anymore - I was going to do that this weekend myself - but that's okay. --'J. Severe' (I'm J. Severe and I approve whatever the heck was just said!) 22:15, April 5, 2012 (UTC) : Sorry, I can't close a blog, only RRabbit42 and Topher208 can since they have bureaucrat rights that can close a blog while I can do one thing for it, deletion. Patrickau 26 02:03, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Delete work Hi Patrick,this is hiya111. I was just wandering the same issue that ChipJ mentioned. I did some edits to 'Rollercoaster:The Musical!' earlier today regarding the 'Too Young' line section,in which I deleted Ferb:Or you could say 'Seize the day' is English for 'Carpe Diem'. '' '''Phineas:Yes, yes you could.'' I thought that line might be more appropriate in '''Ferb's line section. Then again I am still quite new to this Wiki so if you could explain it for a bit I would greatly appreciate it! Hiya111 13:46, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for replying to my issue. However after reading it I am a bit confused. Can you elaborate more on how to use the Too young' line part? Thanks!Hiya111 15:06, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Drusselstein Driving Test Waltz I've spotted an edit by Trolypac, and I thought it was speculation. He replaced "Unknown" with "Jaret Reddick" in the "band2" parameter. 18:55, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Vandal with Adysons page This person, Wiki Contributor 68.144.160.210, keeps on messing with Adysons page and Someguy116 and I, Numbuh26, keep changing it back and they go in and redo the stuff they did before we revert it.QuietThornberry26thTeenageRobot 09:34, April 9, 2012 (UTC) : Nah, what she did was amateur work. Nothing serious but still continuing poor editing though. Patrickau 26 09:56, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the warm welcome !!! I'll do my best on editing and improving this wiki .. AshleySectorZ 10:34, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Meapless in Seattle Now that the episode has came out, do you think it should be unprotretced now? Hey, the salamanders quit singing. Hehe! 02:52, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :Much as I want to disable it, I can't since it's a high-traffic edit and some IP address keeps adding that unconfirmed/unverified episode "Meap Me in St. Louis". It's better to be safe than sorry. Patrickau 26 03:04, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Dialogue Hi, I'm new and I would like to edit a memorable quote, could you tell me where I can find the info on how to do that properly? thanks, Lalira 02:53, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm, use the dialogue to make the quote that you like to make and use to other quotes as guidelines if 2 or more line were said. Patrickau 26 03:01, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :ok thanks for the advice :) Hihello123 It didn't add the video. User:TheFackiuu did. Hey, the salamanders quit singing. Hehe! 01:24, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I know my bad and but I block Hihello123 for it's recent edits. Patrickau 26 01:29, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Blog User_blog:Ozzie13TyTy/BBEver needs to be deleted. Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 03:33, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :Done. Patrickau 26 03:41, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Last name Hey you deleted my contributuion to Baljeet, his last is Raj! I have the "Very Perry Christmas" DVD and in one of the special features it reveals that his last name is Raj! : Look, much as I believe that it still unofficially confirm in the series about his last name, so not yet please. Patrickau 26 14:32, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: Good and bad work All right, then I guess it's official; new Wikia users might get confused with the source editor than the visual editor (I know, the visual editor's a bit off). 23:46, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :Important episode infobox parameters might be removed due to blank, on my previous IP (I think), I added "TBA" beside the }, } and } parameters. 23:50, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Requesting Credit Hi. I was just wondering if there was any way you could credit me with edits that I made when I forgot to login. I made them from 142.59.222.103. Thank you in advance :) Perryrules 18:43, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Perryrules : Sorry for the late reply since I was on vacation, but I'll work on it. Patrickau 26 07:29, May 4, 2012 (UTC) L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N "L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N" needs to be renamed "L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.". It is currently missing one period (.'). — 7 18:10, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Fixed it. Patrickau 26 07:28, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Juiet2222 Another blog spammer on same wiki as yesterday's one. Also on shoes. Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 21:58, May 3, 2012 (UTC) : Done. Patrickau 26 01:07, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Heinz's page Wait a moment before you do anything else. I'm trying to get back the entire edit history of that page and find out from Wikia if there is a limit to how many versions can be restored. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 00:43, May 7, 2012 (UTC) : Make a note of this: before deleting a page so you can restore it without the vandalism, check the number of edits. If it's over 1000, the page will not restore until you select less than 1000 edits to bring back. : A quick way of counting the number of lines is to go into the history of the page, set the number of edits to 500, then click on "older 500". This will take you to edits 501-1000. If the "older 500" is still available, then that means that there is more than 1000 total edits. : In this case, don't delete the page because you won't be able to get everything back. We'll just have to live with undoing or rollbacking the vandalism. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:08, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for the tip, I'll make a note of it. Patrickau 26 01:12, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Title Cards I uploaded these images here by mistake (I accessed the wrong Wiki Multiple Uploader), so, can you delete them, please? By the way, it's portuguese, not spanish. Best, Diovos : Okay, got the green light and finish. Patrickau 26 01:17, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks It's been a year, but I wanna thank you for being the first person to talk to me in my talkpage. :) That is all. Thank you, Brian1236 05:25, May 12, 2012 (UTC) : I didn't actually welcome you, it's just a program here that will automatically greet and use the name of active admin on that time. Patrickau 26 16:58, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Cheesetopia redirect Could you delete the "Cheesetopia" redirect left when I renamed the "Cheesetopia" page to "Cheesetopia (song)". I'm about to create a page for the Big Idea but I can't get started until that redirect is deleted. Thanks in advance. —— [[User:Michael.F|'Wi]][[User talk:Michael.F|'Ki']] 16:48, May 13, 2012 (UTC) : Done, and I was wondering someone gonna make that. Patrickau 26 16:52, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks again. — [[User:Michael.F|'Wi']][[User talk:Michael.F|'Ki']] 16:57, May 13, 2012 (UTC) requesting photo deletion "Check_this_out.png" needs to be deleted. the pictures has profanity in it! Iloveferbmorethenyou16 11:14, May 17, 2012 (UTC) : RRabbit42 had taken care of that problem. Patrickau 26 13:34, May 17, 2012 (UTC) TDR the user TDR97 has been causing problems. he has been warned many times due to his excessive talk page using. that's all he does. use the talk pages. he also has been bad mouthing the users on fanon, many of which are also on this wiki .i think action needs to be taken. : I don't go to the fanon, but checking her edits here I guess that intimidating behavior / harassment now, I've block her for a few days as a warning. Patrickau 26 01:17, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Louisvuittonhandbagonline Did the same blog spam as the similar Louisvuitton accounts on the same wiki. Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 22:00, May 18, 2012 (UTC) : Done. Patrickau 26 01:09, May 19, 2012 (UTC) What A Croc!/Ferb TV Date June 1 was confirmed in a promo ad that ran May 18 during a repeat of Summer Belongs to You in the USA. Mouseinphilly 7:19 PM US EDT May 19 2012. : I hope your information is correct. Patrickau 26 01:43, May 20, 2012 (UTC) : :I saw a commercial for What a Croc! last night, but no Ferb TV. Commercial link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=exAXwiZYKVM Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 02:18, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Penguinkid999 Added profanity in a new page. Mr. Young 19:19, May 21, 2012 (UTC) : RRabbit42 has taken care of it. Patrickau 26 01:10, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Block from other wikia Uhh, Patrickau? We can't ban users for something they did on another wiki. I was told its power abusing. HedgehogDude 22:10, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Are you talking about Pikachuspongebob again? (sorry for chiming in if this is none of my buisness) Iloveferbmorethenyou16 00:04, May 22, 2012 (UTC) : Sorry, part of me I'm not taking any chances since I saw some of their history contribution records on other wikia if they haven't done this before. This people are known as cross-wiki vandal/spam. Patrickau 26 01:10, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :: I have also set blocks here when problems occur on other wikis. Generally, if I see the same kind of vandalism/spam/whatever on about three or four wikis, then I know it's being done deliberately. In these cases, the blocks here are pre-emptive blocks to prevent those problems from coming here. :: A lot of times when I do research into the problems, it does turn out to be a consistent pattern of behavior. For example, for one of the users who was blocked today, this isn't their first time they've behaved like this, so their actions on other wikis will be taken into consideration if they continue to cause problems after the block expires. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:51, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Requesting page deletion You may know what i'm going to say. Iloveferbmorethenyou16 19:48, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Wow, we suffered an attack here not just this one. Patrickau 26 01:35, May 26, 2012 (UTC)